


Happy Birthday, My Sexy Bitch

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Simon Pegg woke up next to the love of his life on his 47th birthday. What present would Simon receive?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> I could not stop listening to Chord Overstreet his _"Hold On"_ while I wrote this story. I'm working on a fic based on that song, but that fic will be from a different fandom. I own nothing but the words in this drabble.
> 
> Simon and Nick are a couple in this fic and I wrote it from a third person's point of view.
> 
> **_At last, I would like to wish Simon Pegg, who is one of my favourite British actors, a very happy 47th birthday. x_ **

"Hey Pumpkin, wake up," Nick Frost whispered into Simon Pegg - who he has been married to for four years - his ear. The alarm clock showed the time, which was 9 o'clock in the morning.  
When Simon did not wake up, Nick pecked his husband multiple times on the lips. "Wake up, birthday boy."  
The older man slowly woke up from his sleep. He caught Nick's lips with his own for a slow passionate morning kiss. "Good morning, Sausage."  
"Happy birthday, my sexy bitch," Nicky said after their long kiss. "I've got a present for you."  
A big smile appeared on Simon's face. "Oh, you've got a present? For me? What is it?"  
Nick lowered their bedsheets and took Si's hand. He placed the hand on his heart. "There it is."  
The taller actor removed his hand from his husband's chest. There was a tattoo at the height of his heart.  
Simon his initials _SJP_ were tattooed above the abbreviation _MSB_ , which stood for _My Sexy Bitch_ : Nick's favourite nickname for his best mate.  
"It's beautiful," the older man said with tears in his eyes. "I love you so much, Dumpling."  
"I love you too, my sexy bitch. Happy birthday," Nicky replied before their morning fun started.


End file.
